Hunger Games Katniss' School Years
by PianoLegend24
Summary: See Katniss' Outlook On Life From Being Just 11. From Illnesses To Love, Tears To Embarrasement How Well Will She Cope?


**There's the boy I like.**

Isn't he amazing? His silky blonde hair, fluttering in the light bit of wind drifting through the windows.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN!**

**"Whaa-aat?"**

**"SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL!"**

Oh no, it's the old hag, Madam Snow, we all admit she looks as ugly as anything, and doesn't smell too good either...

**"Sorry Madam Snow"**

I can't help daydreaming, believe me, anyone would want to daydream; especially being in such a depressing school like Jackson's Academy. I'm new at Jackson's Academy, but Madam Snow makes it such a drag. Every morning it's something different! Stand up straight Katniss, or listen properly Katniss.

**RINGRINGRINGRINGRING!**

Eeeeeeeek! That's the school bell; it deafens me every time with its high pitched screech. At least I have lunch to enjoy with that boy whose blonde hair flutters in the win-. Ah. I said that already...

At least daydreaming IS allowed at lunch, but at the time it least isn't a problem to anyone. Yes, not to anyone. I spend my days either walking alone, or sitting on that one crooked bench, that is isolated from the rest of the school, crying. Ever since I started Jackson's Academy my life hasn't been much different. Except maybe every other day I have the occasional ham sandwich crust thrown at my head. You generally get used to it after a while. All this trouble because I don't have the looks up to the 'standards' of the 'upper class girls'. How much it kills me to say it, but all my friends from my past school have moved on to those 'upper class girls', with the best boyfriends, best reputation, and therefore found no further use in me, as it seems.

It's just me and him.

**HAHAHAA!**

Oh. That's Octavia, one of those really horrible girls that will do anything to make you feel almost invisible. There's always those different groups around the school isn't there? What would you class yourself as? First there are the Geeks, well the geeks don't take ANY time to go for a bike ride, or do anything constructive, like exercise or even walking around town with their mates. But forget the bad, the Geeks are one of the few people that bother to say hello. Not forgetting the Loners, what I'd class myself as, a pathetic little girl, that can't do anything to make she looks pretty; my reputation is as big as a homeless man, flea-bitten, famished, unwanted. Then there's The Middle Class, Normal, Kind, and usually look up to the First Class', which I absolutely hate!

**Hello! Middle Class People! You all are independent human beings! You are not sheep! You don't need to follow each other!**

My aimless chants are just thoughts, calm down Katniss...

Swiftly moving on... There are the First Class' and also the worst group you can join. These are constant attention seekers, and will so anything to get attention, they live on belittling people, and are popular for their looks, they can be as mean as anything, it don't matter. Their reputation is through the roof! Sometimes I see Octavia & her best friend Messalla smoking, but I Wouldn't dare say anything, I wouldn't expect anyone too, get on the wrong side of Octavia, and...Well... I don't think you'd be mentally and physically normal again... I'm so glad I'm not like Octa-, Uh-ohhh...

**"Hey Octavia! :)"**

**"Shur'rup, you stupid lil' rat"**

I stop thinking mid-sentence as if she heard me... She walks off with what she calls her "Swagga" which looks like someone who's put high heels on for the first time. I snigger under my breath, as she stumbles over remains of what looked like a sandwich crust that today was lucky enough not to find my head. Octavia immediately swung her head round, like a door was opened by a strong force of wind on a stormy night. I did the traditional "start whistling, like nothing happened" action. This way it'd tell her I laughed, but at the same time couldn't do anything about it, because she didn't actually see me laugh...

**RINGRINGRINGRINGRING!**

It's the school bell again, woo! Not. Maybe I'll have more luck with "him" in Science, instead of wasting my thoughts on Octavia.

I go to get my history book for the next lesson to find, Messalla went through my locker. Yeah, it seems like nothing, and you are not wrong there, it happens all the time. But not today. There was a note in it from "the boy of my dreams" himself. I couldn't hide it before they saw it.

_Dearest Katniss,_

_This is going to sound the cringiest thing you've ever heard okay? But bear with me._

_I was wondering if you'd maybe... well... would you... like to come round mine tonight._

_Peeta Mellark x_

Its official, he's asked me out. But it is now spread throughout the school. I'm not sure Peeta will want me anymore, I don't blame him. I better go and see him now; it's almost 3:00.

**"Peeta? Hey..."**

**"Katniss! I guess you… got the note thingy..."**

**"Yes. I Did..."**

**"Umm... Just Checking... Coming round mine then?"**

**"..."**

I forgot Madam Snow wanted to see me after school, if I don't turn up; I'll get excluded for defiance. If I don't go with Peeta, I'll possibly lose the boy of my dreams. I better think something up quick!

"**Katniss? Hello?"**

**"Hmm?" **

**"You Coming Round Mine Then?"**

**"Err... Sorry, I Can't Do Tonight, I Need To... Need To... Finish Off Some LATE Homework!"**

**"Can't You Do That Tomorrow?"**

I heard what he said, of course. But I couldn't face that he was right, I could do it tomorrow. So I just speed-walk towards Madam Snow's office, I'm afraid that'll be me in here for the next hour...

I hear the distant laughs of Rue, She is Peeta's best friend, Rue's having fun, and then there's me I'm just sitting in a corner watching Madam Snow, chewing her fingernails, and swallowing a large quantity of them...

The timer goes, its 4:00! Yes! A waft of adrenaline came to my mind, maybe if I go round Peeta's tonight, then go home and say I was in for an extra hour. But... I can't lie to mum either; she's going through hard times at the moment. My Auntie Harriet has Cancer, we don't know how longer it is till she passes. I don't really know my Auntie Harriet, mum said I saw her when I was born, but I'm 11 now, why would I remember that! Prim wasn't even born yet!

I'm not going to go round Peeta's the "doing late homework" excuse seemed to have worked! I don't want to do anymore lying or I'll end up a second main character in 'The Boy who Cried Wolf''. I better go home now, it's almost half four.

#if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all, if you close your ey-

That's my ring tone, 'Pompeii' by Bastille. Ever since it came out I've been addicted to it, I first heard it in an English lesson back in Nesshead's Primary, that's was when I was middle - class. That was when I was happy, when every day I laughed, and hang out with my group of friends... Before they moved on.

I better stop looking at the good times, it might make me cry. I've done that a lot in the past couple of months; I'm surprised I haven't run out of "tear supply" after the amount of crying I've done.

It's Mum, I better answer it she's probably worried about me being late.

**"Hey Mum!"**

**"Darling..."**

Something was wrong in her voice, I wouldn't dare ask, to be honest I don't really want to know, It probably her "major" problems like, the fly in her room, or the low supply of milk. I have no idea what it will be this time.

**"I'd rather text you mum"**

I couldn't face her aimless moans.

_**Katniss, I need to talk to you, its Prim.**_

_**What has she broken now!**_

_**No. It's just, she's in hospital**_

_**What's happened to her! Is she **_

_**Okay? Please say she's okay **_

_**Mum!**_

_**I can't say she's okay... I'll tell you when**_

_**You get home...**_

_**I'll be home ASAP!**_

_**Ok Hun x**_

That night I found out the impossible. Prim had cancer too, just like auntie Harriet, and now she has it. I'm not sure how long she has to live! It's making me tear up just thinking about it.

Hmm. I'll buy her a present to make her feel better. She's obsessed with cats! I'll by her a cat! I visited the cheapest pet shop in town. There's me expecting this cute little fluff ball, and then we get handed a cat with dirty fur a mashed in nose, and a vicious bite!

Prim was so happy when I showed her the cage, and even when she saw the cat... How a child can be so grateful for a mangy cat like that, I don't know...

Despite her not-so-good-looks, Prim gave her the name Buttercup. I despise the name, but it's her present, so I let her have it.

I see Peeta with Rue, walking to school; I didn't want to interfere as it seemed they were in a deep conversation. I can't help looking at him, he's so wonderful and amazing and blonde and mine!

"**You alritee Catnip, staring down your boyfriend are we, I'm surprised he wants a stupid little girl like you, Catnip!"**

Octavia never learnt to say my name… deliberately.

"**Oii! You, Yes You ACTIVIA : D, How much weight have you gained Activia?"**

That was Peeta, wow. He stuck up for me, but for the first time Octavia shut her gob, without anything better to say.

I hugged Peeta tight, and he was willing to sit on the same isolated, crooked bench, I spent most of my days.

I appreciated him sticking up for me, I'm glad he's mine, I had to say something, or that's just rude!

"**Peeta…"**

"**Yes Babeyy.."**

"**I.. err… wanna thank you for getting Octavia to shut her gob"**

"**Don't worry about it, its what I'm here for!"**

I look at him curiously, he looks back. I hold his gaze for a few seconds, and before I know it our lips are pressed together. Me&Peeta are jumping on pink fluffy clouds, seeing the sun rise and set. He dances with me and twirls me around, not for one moment am I not smiling-smiling-smiling-smmmiilliingggg…

"**HAHAHA OMG THAT IS SO CRINGY OMFGG!"**

"**Eww Octavia! Come quick, they tongued and everything, it was mank!"**

I opened my eyes to an unwanted crowd of 'first classers' pointing & laughing. With Peeta just above me.

"**Are you okay Katniss?"**

"**Never Betterr…,why?" **I said still feeling dazed

"**Well, you kinda fainted.."**

"**Errr.."**

I was so embarrassed that I ran off crying (not much of a surprise). Peeta came frantically running after me.

"**Katniss don't go, I didn't mean to upset you!"**

I weren't stopping for anything, I wanted to run away and live on those fluffy pink clouds with Peeta, just me and him, No Octavia or Messalla, no nosy girls, no geeks, no statuses, just me, being me.

I sat in the nearest corner I could find, my first boyfriend, and now probably my last. As if matters could get any worse, a swarm of people had followed me, and were catching up.

Peeta beat them to it, he held my hand and picked me up, and we started running together. Until all that was left to go is, the very back of the school, and through the side gate. I stood still to catch my breath, until there was time for me and Peeta...

Alone.

I didn't care if I fainted again, now we were alone, nothing mattered, it was quarter past twelve, we had a whole hour for 'bonding'. I kissed him on the cheek daintily not knowing how I Kissed him last time. He smiled, and I smiled back. Before I knew it, I was on fluffy pink clouds again, holding hands with Peeta, he kissed my hand, and hugged me from behind. Until I heard the distant noise of the school bell. We had been together for an hour, and what an hour it had been although I'm not sure about wanting to go into too much detail on our kissing...

My phone rings again as i'm walking home with Peeta, it's an awkward moment, but I told him, about Prim, and he had the deepest sympathies, to let me answer it, when I realised it was mum.

After a lot of moaning, groaning, nagging and shouting, At last! I got the news I wanted, Prim's cancer tumour has been taken out of her body during an operation this morning, and now she's back to normal! She's allowed to come home with… Buttercup… Wooo...

But I'm glad I have my sister back, the little sister I can see smile and laugh, the sister who always willing to help me when I'm In need. The sister who wouldn't make me, me.

As for Octavia and Messalla? They won't be coming for me anytime soon, now I have Peeta, I have that one extra person to catch those sandwich crusts for me. In fact, since my 'involvement' with Peeta, my reputation has soared! So has my outlook on life. I'm no longer the girl that is a target for everyone's so called 'entertainment'.

But I don't care about reputations and that, I'd rather be accepted for me, not for the best boyfriends or best looks, but also, and most importantly I don't need lessons on kissing anymore either, its not that I've had Octavia or Messalla teach me, It's just.. I've had a lot of practice..


End file.
